


So Glad That i Found You

by alliescott



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtubers
Genre: 5"5, Alpha!Alfie, Alpha!Caspar, Alpha!Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Jim, Beta!Oli, Beta!Tanya, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Dan, Omega!Joe, Omega!Louise, Omega!PJ, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Short Dan, Singer Dan, alpha!Phil, mentioned depression, pianist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliescott/pseuds/alliescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the way the song Dan is singing in the beginning is Burn from Hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is complete crap, comment down below if you want me to continue this.

"I saved every letter you wrote me, From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine. Do you know what Angelica said When we saw your first letter arrive? She said “Be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive.”

You and your words flooded my senses, Your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs, You built cathedrals. I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me I’m searching and scanning for answers in every line for some kind of sign And when you were mine The world seemed to Burn, Burn.

You published the letters she wrote you, You told the whole world how you brought This girl into our bed, In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives.  
Do you know what Angelica said When she read what you’d done? She said “You have married an Icarus He has flown too close to the sun.” You and your words, obsessed with your legacy… Your sentences border on senseless and you are paranoid in every paragraph. How they perceive you

You, you, you…

I’m erasing myself from the narrative, Let future historians wonder how Eliza Reacted when you broke her heart, You have torn it all apart. I am watching it Burn, Watching it burn. The world has no right to my heart, The world has no place in our bed, They don’t get to know what I said. I’m burning the memories, Burning the letters that might have redeemed you. You forfeit all rights to my heart, You forfeit the place in our bed, You sleep in your office instead, With only the memories Of when you were mine.

I hope that you burn" The soft voice finished perfectly, relaxing his hands on the piano he breathes in deeply and leans into the piano and lets his forehead against the dark oak wood. 

"That was lovely... I hate to take you away from your practicing but your parents are requesting you and your brother in the dining hall." One of their workers says smiling a bit as he turns away to find the younger prince. Dan sighs and puts down the lid for the keys and fixes the bench before he makes his way to the dining room, grabbing his phone and a jumper on his way. He slips on the jumper as he walks into the room, his younger brother already there, standing next to his parents with a sort of distraught look. 

Dan flashes his lovely signature smile to his family and sits down across from them "Hello! Mother, I've learned a new song on my piano." He says happily, he'd been trying to memorize it for weeks. "Wonderful, love.." she says quietly, making Dan frown. Normally she would congratulate him and ask to hear it but today she just seemed to brush it off with a sad smile.

"Uh.. is everything okay?" 

"We should have told you about this a while ago but... an alpha, Phillip Lester from Manchester, he was promised to be your mate when you were born..." His father, John, says watching him closely to see how he would react. "Y-you mean you're sending me a-away? I-I'm not ready yet.. Mum please tell him, I haven't finished training yet." 

"Danny, you are more than prepared to have an alpha, I'm sorry baby boy." Lucy says sadly, coming around the table to hug him "He is coming to stay for two days, he will be arriving soon. Then you will go home with him." 

"What about Adrian? He is an Alpha, He's sixteen, he should be mated before me!" He says quickly, Adrian glances at his brother and shakes his head with a sigh "Dan, how about we go talk about this in my room?" He asks softly, coming around to his older brother and pulls him out of the room and up to his.

"Dan, you are an amazing omega and I can see why mum and dad want you to mate soon. I couldn't picture myself with any omega that isn't like you." He hums, hugging his brother tight. Dan hugs his little brother and sniffles "A-are you sure?" He asks quietly, glancing up at him "Yes Dan"

After their little conversation they were working on a song Dan was writing to pass the time when someone knocks on the door quickly and their father pokes his head in the room "Boys, They're here!" He calls 

Dan sighs and stands up pats himself off from the dirt and head out of the room with Adrian "Ready?" he smiles "Nope, but I don't really have a choice." he whispers, keeping his head down as they walk in. The parents and brothers go off to sign his papers and suddenly he's left alone... with the alpha.

"You must be Dan."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: 
> 
> "You must be Dan."
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short, especially after making you wait! Thank you so much for all of your comments!

"U-Uhm..... Hi, yes. Yes I'm Dan, sorry alpha." he says nervously, turning to the alpha quickly 

"Oh god, you don't have to call me that... It makes me feel old and all in control." the taller alpha chuckles, walking over to the omega "Please... Call me Phil." he says smoothly, taking Dan's hand in his and kisses it softly. He pulls away and looks him up and down "Wonderful.. I was told that you would be gorgeous." Dan blushes and looks down at his feet "Thank you al-uh Phil." he corrects himself and wraps his arms around himself shyly, he moves around on his feet nervously "D-do you have a p-piano?" he asks quietly "Uh....yes! Actually, my mother gave it to me when I was 16." Phil takes the chance of Dea squirming "Your mum said you were packing? Maybe? It's okay if you haven't, I can help you. I was gonna get you some new things soon ananyws." he chuckles

"Y-yeah, I wasn't expecting you. I wasn't told until today, I uh know that we must mate but I'd prefer if I could get to know you better first. My room is upstairs." he says quietly, looking away from him as he moved towards the stairs. 

"Well Daniel, that sounds lovely and I am going to assume that you are indeed a virgin and I hate to take this away from you like I am. But we do have to consummate our mating and marriage tonight after the ceremony with someone watching to make sure that we actually go through with it or we cannot claim my father's kingdom."

"O-oh... Y-yes alpha..." he whispers, trailing upstairs beside him sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments when you can, tips to make this better are very appreciated! Thank you so much to everyon who commented since I've posted this!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
